


Christmas Shopping

by Werevolution



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Secret Santa, This is so bad I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werevolution/pseuds/Werevolution
Summary: So, why'd she have to put it off for so long?Made for the Bandori Ebooks Twitter Secret Santa! Sorry I couldn't do this ship justice Ahm,,





	Christmas Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@AllHearsMe on Twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40AllHearsMe+on+Twitter).



> So... Surprise! I got Ahm(@AllHearsMe) as my giftee! Sorry it's so bad,, and a lil late,,  
> Also sorry for any mistakes it's like 4:30am right now,,

Misaki was never the biggest fan of winter. It was always too cold and all she ever wanted to do during the season was bundle up in a bunch of blankets and go back to sleep. Scarves, mufflers, gloves, she wasn't going to put all that on plus a few extra layers  _just_  to get to the cafe across the street. The easiest solution would be that she  _could_  just choose to not go outside. However, unluckily for her she just happened to put off her Christmas shopping for a bit. Then a little longer. And now with only so many days left until Christmas she's yet to get any of it done.

Welp! She better get to it if she wants to actually have it all done and wrapped by Christmas. Throwing on some clothing that's probably fit for the cold outside but not too much and shouting a quick "I'll be back soon!" to her sister who was playing with felt dolls on the couch, she left her little apartment home to brave the cold winter. With two thirds of the road to the mall covered, she could feel the cold penetrating her admittedly thin defenses. She could feel her surroundings getting colder as she quickened her pace.

...This definitely wasn't an ideal time to go out, was it? Misaki would duck into a nearby cafe to warm up for a bit but she figured she could just get to the mall for that, seeing as she's so close to it. She just wanted to get her gift shopping done and over with so that she could go home and bundle up in her warm bed and blankets for the rest of the day. Why'd she have to put it off for so long?

"F-Fueee!" Turning a corner on the very bare street, she heard a familiar voice. Glancing around, she found Kanon attempting to get back up from the ground, assumedly having slipped. Misaki walked over to Kanon, careful not to slip up herself and offered a hand to the fallen drummer. At least Kanon looked more prepped for the cold than her.

Kanon took Misaki's hand as she helped Kanon get back on her feet. Misaki awkwardly smiles, not expecting to bump into anyone at all. "So, Kanon-san. What are you doing out here?"

"I was trying to find my way to a cafe but I got lost..." Kanon seemed a little down at her lack of navigational abilities. "Usually I can tell which way the cafe is but it's so cold that I can't tell where it is... Fuee... Misaki-chan where are you headed to?"

"Ah... Me? I haven't managed to get everyone gifts yet so I figured since it was so close to Christmas I should get it out of the way." Misaki smiled awkwardly and looked away. "I shouldn't have even put it off in the first place. What was I thinking..."

"A-Actually... If you don't mind, Misaki-chan, can I come with you? I need to get something for Chisato-chan..." Kanon hesitates a bit, still holding on to Misaki's hand.

"Hm? Sure. Let's get going then, I don't want to stay in this cold any longer than I have to." Misaki's shivering due to the cold. It's not that obvious to anyone who's barely paying attention but Kanon notices, fast.

"Misaki-chan, are you cold?" She notices the clothes Misaki's wearing, definitely not ideal for the temperature they're facing.

"...A little. I'll be fine, don't worry." Misaki shrugs it off despite visibly showing how much of a lie that was.

"You're shivering pretty badly, though... I know!" Kanon lets go of Misaki's hand for a moment, Misaki already missing the warmth and takes off her scarf, tying it around Misaki's neck. As she finishes, Kanon lets out an angelic laugh as Misaki fiddles with the newly found scarf around her neck. She's not blushing, definitely not.

"Fufu~ You look really cute with it Misaki-chan!" Kanon was positively glowing in Misaki's eyes. How could her senior be so damn precious? Misaki lifts the scarf up a little more, covering up more of her face and her growing blush.

"Ah... Thank you, Kanon-san. I definitely feel... much warmer now." Misaki looks away more with each word daring not look at her dangerously bright senior.

The rest of their way was filled with banter and small talk, all the way to their destination. They decide to stop by at a cafe within the mall first before getting their gifts. "Ah~ It's so warm... Finally~" Misaki gets herself a warm coffee while Kanon orders a piping hot tea. They deserve it after being out in the cold for God knows how long.

"Feeling how cold it was outside... I wish I was in Michelle for that... At least Michelle's warm." Misaki sips at her drink.

"Mm~ This is definitely better than being out there! You kept me warm enough though!" Misaki could feel her heart skip a beat.

"E-Eh? You can't just... say things like that, Kanon-san..." Misaki makes an effort to cover her face that was _definitely_ turning a shade brighter than Ran's red streak, and failing pretty miserably.

"

"Maybe we should actually get to shopping now hm~" Kanon giggles again, seemingly not noticing Misaki's very obvious predicament.

"Y-Yeah... We should..." Kanon  _really_  isn't good for Misaki's heart, huh? Misaki  _still_  had to do her gift shopping though. Nothing she could do about there. Maybe she should get some bracelets or something for Kaoru? Actually... will she have to get two different presents for everyone...? One from her and one from Michelle... She'd cross that bridge when she got to it. The first shop they'd arrived at was an accessory shop, filled with... pretty interesting things. They were cute, at least.

"Misaki-chan! Misaki-chan, look!" Misaki hears Kanon call her over from nearby and turns to look.

"Yeah? What is it, Kan-" Misaki cuts off there and splutters incoherently as in front of her is a  _very_  cute Kanon who has just put on a kitty-ear headband. Misaki is very sure that her face is just as red right now as Kanon is cute. And Kanon's cuteness is immeasurable.

"Nya~ Misaki-chan do you like it?" Misaki couldn't tell if Kanon was actually enjoying teasing her. Kanon's  _definitely_  not oblivious to what she's doing to Misaki, if her smile wasn't clue enough to her enjoyment. She should get Kanon back for this sometime... But for now, Misaki's having a gay crisis because of her cute senior. It should be illegal to be this cute!

"I- Uh- Pl- Kanon-san-" Misaki's still unable to actually form a coherent sentence as she just kept going and going. She  _swears_  she's actually going to die of cuteness.

"I'll be getting this then!" Kanon decides as she finally takes off the headband and pays for it. Misaki feels like she can finally breathe again as she tears her eyes away from the drummer. She gets a few bracelets and other accessories, paying for them then quickly leaving the store with Kanon in tow. Soon enough, they've visited almost every store in the mall. From clothes to video games to toys.

"I think we've spent enough time in here..." Misaki fiddles with her phone and checks for the time. "Yeah we've spend  _way_  too much time here... It's already five!"

"Ah... I didn't notice." Kanon shoots Misaki an innocent smile. Yeah no Kanon's definitely not telling the truth. She'll just let it slide though, not like there's much to do about it now. They make their way out of the mall, to find it not as cold as before.

"Kanon-san... today was fun, thanks. Should I accompany you back though? You'll probably get lost if I don't..."

"I'd love for you to help me Misaki-chan!" Kanon wraps Misaki in a surprise hug, causing Misaki to flinch.

"A-Alright! Let's get back then." Misaki's too much a gay disaster to do anything. She's not forgiving Kanon for this... For now, though, she just wants to get back home and crash back onto her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Wdym I didn't just get this ao3 account what are you talking about-
> 
> How obvious is it that I don't know how snow works.  
> I should get to bed it's 4:30am haha,,


End file.
